Changing The Past, Fixing The Future
by DD1980
Summary: A special visitor comes from the future to rectify a sudden change in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changing The Past, Fixing The Future

Authors: DD1980 and Trixiemcbimbo

Rating: PG 13

Summary: A special visitor comes from the future to rectify a sudden change in her life.

This is our first Fan Fiction so enjoy.

Changing The Past, Fixing The Future

Prologue

At the Fortress of Solitude, everything was quiet. All of a sudden the place was flooded by a blinding light and when it faded, there was a beautiful girl standing in the middle of the fortress. She had golden brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a slight smirk on her lips. She walked over to the crystals and picked one of them up. Jor-El's voice rumbled through the fortress.

"Who goes there? You are not Kal-El. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Christina Ellen Kent. I am your granddaughter. Well, I will be in a few years anyways."

"You are not of this time."

"No," Christina rolled her eyes. "I'm from the future. I thought I made that clear with the whole 'granddaughter' thing. Weren't you listening?"

"Enough. How did you get here?"

"You sent me here with this," she said holding a blue crystal in her hand.

"And why would I have sent you here?"

"The future has been tampered with. And I believe it had something to do with what happened here. I just want to fix it. So I can get my life back."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, something drastic changed here. I woke up and everything was different. I went looking for my family and none of them knew who I was," she explained sadly. The place became silent. Awkwardly silent. And just like her mother, she hated it.

"Um, hello? Did you hear what I said? Jor-El? Are you there?" Christina started yelling.

"Silence. I assume you are here to ask for my help."

"Duh," she rolled her eyes again.

"Why should I help you?"

"Look. Unless you want your precious Kal-El to ignore his heritage and his powers, you will help me. If not, I'll just find another way to fix things."

"All right. Go and do what it is you have to. The fortress is here if you need anything."

"Thank you, Jor-EL."

As she was placing the crystal back into the console, she heard him whisper. "Good luck, my child."

Christina smiled. "Thank you, grandfather." She whispered back. She hid the blue crystal amongst the others in the console. She walked out of the fortress and headed for Smallville.

Chapter 1 (part A)

Clark Kent was in the barn doing his chores when Christina finally made it to the front door of the big yellow house she considered her second home. She walked up the front stairs and tried the door. Eureka! Small towns sure had their perks. She opened the door and entered the house. She looked around. Something felt different. She could sense an immense sadness surrounding the place, and decided to snoop around a little to see what happened.

She crept up the stairs and snuck into Clark's room. As luck would have it, she had barely started snooping when she found a journal. She was about to flip through it, when she decided to just open it up to the first page. Might as well start at the beginning. But as soon as she read the first two lines, her eyes grew large and welled up with tears.

"No," she whispered. "No. NO. It's not true. It's not true. It's not true," she whimpered. She fled the room and ran down the stairs.

"Lois?" Martha Kent was a little surprised to see who she thought was her chief of staff at the house. She thought Lois was shopping with Chloe and Lana that day. But Christina didn't even notice her. She just ran out of the house and went straight to the cemetery.

"No. No. No. No," she kept muttering. But when she finally stopped at the headstone she was searching for, she fell to her knees and sobbed. "NO!!! It's not fair! It's not fair!" She spent a good hour crying. Crying at the loss of her grandfather, even though he wasn't really her grandfather. Not yet at least. And the thought that he may never be her grandfather depressed her even more. And then she realized what had happened. Why her life had suddenly changed. She sped off to the fortress to see what else she could find out.

"Jor-El!" She yelled. "JOR-EL!!!"

"What is it, my child?"

"Jonathan Kent is dead! Why is he dead? How did he die? Why did he die? Did someone kill him? Why is he dead?!?" Christina demanded.

"I'm sorry, my child. I had no choice. Kal-El knew the consequences. He knew what would happen. It was his choice. I just executed it."

"What? No. Fix it. Please. Please! Fix it. Take it back. Change it back! Please!" Christina was begging now. "This is what happened that changed my future. You killed Jonathan Kent and that is what made me lose my life, my family. You change it back."

"I did not kill Jonathan Kent. It was Kal-El's choice that killed him. Not my hand." 

"Whatever. I don't care. Just change it back."

"You know I cannot do that."

"Then I'll just go to the people who will help me."

"And who is that?"

"My parents."


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 everyone. We hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Christina found herself at the farm once again. She was all set to go in and just tell Clark the truth. That she was his 16-year-old daughter from the future, and that Jonathan Kent's death in this timeline had changed her future, as well as his. But the more she thought about it, the more she reconsidered. _He's not gonna believe me. Who goes up to someone and says "Hi, I'm your daughter from the future." I have to think of something else._ And with that, Christina turned around and decided to go to the Talon to have a coffee and think of another plan.

2 hours, and 4 grande mocha lattes later, Christina still didn't have a plan. She was just about to leave and go back to the fortress, as she had no place else to stay, when she literally bumped into the one person she was both excited and scared to see.

"Oh, hey kid. I'm sorry, are you okay?" Lois Lane asked. Christina just stared at her. "Hey kid? You all right?"

"Oh. Fine." It felt like she couldn't talk. Or move. Or breathe.

"You know, you look like I know you. I mean, it feels like I know you. Do I know you?"

"No. No. You don't know me. I'm nobody. Well, not nobody. I'm Christina Ke--- K--- ane. Christina Kane. And you don't know Christina Kane. Well, you kind of know me now, since I told you, but technically, no, you don't know me." _Oh my God. Stop babbling. Stop babbling. Just stop talking. _

"Well it's . . . uh . . . _nice_ to meet you Christina. I have to . . . go . . . " Lois walked away, muttering "what a strange girl." Christina watched as she walked away from her. She pulled out her favourite photo and stared at it. It was taken at her 5th birthday party by her grandmother. She was in her grandfather's arms, she had just smushed cake all over his face and he was tickling her. And in the background, oblivious to anything that was going on around them, was her mum and dad. He was whispering something to her while she smiled and had his hand resting gently on her belly.

Her mother was a couple of months pregnant with her little brother, Jordan Ryan Kent. She was excited when they told her she was going to have a little brother or sister to play with. At the time she thought it was the best birthday present ever, until they told her she had to wait a few months before she could actually get her present. Christina looked at the picture again and knew she had to do something if she wanted that life back; she needed to speak to Jor-El again. So with that in mind she got up, paid for her drinks and left. Unknown to Christina, the photo had fallen out of her purse and was now lying on the floor.

Christina arrived at the fortress walked over to the console and picked up the crystal.

"I'm back. I'm sorry I got angry before, I still need your help."

"What with, my child?"

"Oh . . . I don't know . . . getting my life back," she said sarcastically. "I don't know what to do, I don't want them to know who I am, but I want to know what happened," she said pacing around very frustrated.

The fortress went eerily quiet for a few minutes. Christina was pacing back and forth thinking of how she was going to fix her future, when Jor-El's voice broke her out of her trance.

"There is one way."

"Really, what is it?" she eagerly asked.

"It will take a lot of patience and control on your behalf."

"I'll try anything at this point, tell me what to do."

"The crystal that you used to get here can also be used as a form of mind control, but you must learn how to control it properly first."

"Can you teach me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes my child but it may take a little time."

"Trust me I have the time. If it will get me the information to help me then I have the time."

"Very well then, lets start."

Christina stood over the console, where her father stood during his training, and began to learn about the crystals, her grandfather's normally cold and distant voice becoming calming as she began to think there might be hope yet.

It was late at night when Lois was going to head up to her apartment above the Talon. She was just about to walk up the stairs when something caught her eye. It was photograph. She gasped. There was Jonathan Kent. Holding a little girl. And there she was, wrapped lovingly in Clark Kent's arms. How was this possible? Jonathan Kent was dead. And while she and Clark were friends . . . _sort of_ . . . they've never been _that_ close. And who was that little girl? She turned the picture over and gasped at the writing. _My 5th birthday with mummy and daddy and grandpa._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lois could barely sleep that night, and when she did, she found herself lost in a dream. A nice dream that felt so warm and pleasant she almost didn't want to wake up. In it she and Clark were celebrating their daughter's 5th birthday. They had just told her that she was going to be a big sister, and she was so excited that she jumped into her grandfather's arms and smashed cake all over his face. Jonathan just laughed and started tickling her while Martha snapped a picture. She and Clark were cuddling together in the corner. Lois had never felt so happy and at peace in her entire life. It felt like she was in heaven, or paradise --- and with that, she woke up gasping.

"Crazy stupid photograph," she cursed under her breath. "Putting all these stupid nice warm happy thoughts in my head!"

So she called Chloe in a panic and asked her to come to Smallville, right away. There was something she needed to speak to her about. Chloe could hear the anguish in Lois' voice and promised she would be there in the morning. After her phone call, Lois felt a little more relaxed, so she had a shower and got back into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. This time, when the dream came, she was too tired to try to wake herself out of it. And that's how Chloe found her in the morning, still in bed, with a goofy smile on her face.

"Lois," Chloe softly shook her. "Wakey-wakey Lois . . . rise and shine!"

Lois slowly opened her eyes. "Chloe? What are you doing here? Where's Clark?" Obviously her subconscious was still stuck in her dream.

"Um. You called me last night in a panic. Demanded I come right away. I had to promise you a nice hot mocha latte so you would let me sleep and just come in the morning," Chloe explained, giving her a strange look. "And Clark is at the farm. Because he lives there."

That definitely woke Lois up. "Right. Thanks for coming," she said giving Chloe a hug."

"Well by the sounds of your phone call last night it sounded important. And why were you asking for Clark when you woke up?"

"Oh . . . it's important alright," she said crawling out of bed. "And well, let's just forget about the Clark thing."

"Well what is it?" Chloe asked.

"I found this last night when I was heading up the stairs," Lois said handing Chloe the photo, while she headed for the bathroom.

"Somebody probably just dropped it."

"Chloe look at it. This isn't just any photo," she said as she walked out of the bathroom. "It's a strange photo." Chloe looked the photograph again.

"What the . . . hell."

"Those were exactly my words."

Chloe was still studying the photo, and when she saw Clark and Lois wrapped in each other's arms she burst into laughter.

"Chloe! Stop laughing! This is SO not funny!" Lois said and gave her a light punch in the arm.

"Actually it is . . . when you think about it. You and Clark together . . . in love . . . probably married with kids? That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." She managed to say in between giggles. Once she had stopped laughing she got serious, "Alright first we have to figure out who the little girl is."

"Well that's simple just look on the back." Chloe turned the photo over and saw the writing. "Apparently she's mine and Clark's. Our daughter."

"Holy crap," Chloe let out a snort. "Hey, is this why you woke up asking for Clark? Was someone dreaming about Clark? About being married to him . . . and having his kids?" she teased.

"Chloe, that is not the point. The point is we have to find out where this came from and what to do with it."

"All right. I think I know a couple people who might be able to help."

"And who would that be, as if I don't already know?"

"Clark and Mrs Kent. Come on lets go over there now and the four of us can figure all this out." So they walked out of Lois's apartment and headed to the Kent farm.

Christina was standing in a field across the road watching her father do his morning chores. She had spent all night with Jor-El learning how to control the crystal. She walked slowly across the field and up the driveway. Clark had just walked back inside the barn with another bale of hay. When he turned around he came face to face with Christina.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, yes you can." Christina reached in and pulled the crystal out of her pocket and pointed it at Clark. A bright blue light shined out of the crystal and into Clark's eyes. Christina put the crystal back in her pocket walked up to Clark and waved her hand in front of his face. But Clark just stood there in one spot in a trance. _I can't believe it worked . . . it really worked!_

"Clark you won't remember anything I ask you or that you told me anything," she started. "First of all, tell me who Jor-El is."

"He is my biological father. He is from a planet called krypton. He and my mother Lara put me in a spaceship and sent me to earth, to the Kents, just before the planet exploded."

"Were you happy living with the Kents?"

"Yes. They are wonderful people. They loved me very much."

"Has anything drastically happened to you the in the last couple of months?"

"Yes, I was shot and died."

"But you can't be shot, or die. You're not human."

"True. But I betrayed my father Jor-El and lost my powers and became human."

"What happened when you died?"

"Jor-El possessed Lionel Luthor. He took me to the fortress and healed me. Then he told me, that because he healed me and gave me my powers back someone close to me would die."

"So then Jonathan Kent died?"

"No, Lana did. But I changed time to save her, then Jonathan died."

"Thank you dad, you just told me everything I needed to know," she whispered. Christina looked at Clark tearfully. She reached into her pocket pulled the crystal out. A bright blue light shined out of Clark's eyes and into the crystal. As Christina super sped away to the fortress she said to herself _I'll find a way to change it all back, I have to._

Chloe and Lois had pulled into the driveway not too long after Christina left and parked just outside of the barn. When Lois got out she saw Clark just standing inside the barn staring into space and not moving. They slowly approached him calling out to him.

"Clark?"

"Hey Smallville snap out of it." Lois said snapping her fingers.

Clark started shaking his head and was shocked to see Chloe and Lois in front of him.

"Chloe . . . Lois . . . when did you two get here?" He asked still feeling a little dazed.

"Just a few minutes ago. Are you alright Clark?" Chloe asked looking at him concerned.

"I don't know . . . I was outside . . . then I walked inside . . . and now you two are standing in front of me. I don't know what happened," he said as he walked upstairs to his loft.

"Well don't worry Smallville, at least you still know who you are. So we know it's not amnesia." Lois said behind him smiling.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed nudging her in the shoulder. Chloe could see Clark was very frustrated about it.

"Don't worry Clark you'll figure it out." Chloe said.

Clark suddenly turned around.

"Wait I remember . . . when I walked inside the barn I turned around and there was a girl . . . and then I don't remember anything else."

"Do you think maybe she did something to you Clark?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know but it's certainly strange . . ."

"You'll figure it out Smallville, somehow you always do. Now can we get to our other problem please?"

"What problem?" Clark asked curiously. Lois told him about finding the weird picture at the Talon. "So, it's just a photo." Clark shrugged.

"Not just any photo Smallville, your dad's in this photo . . . alive. But what's weirder . . . well . . . here just look at it." She said handing him the photo.

Clark took the photo and his eyes grew wide. His father was there, and he seemed older somehow. He was holding a little girl, laughing. And in the background he saw himself and Lois in a loving embrace. He looked at Lois in shock and saw her gesturing with her hand telling him to turn it over. And when he saw the words _my 5th birthday with mummy and daddy and grandpa_ his breath caught in his throat. He looked at Chloe and Lois and collapsed on the couch. _Lois and I have a daughter? We're married? My dad's alive? _So many questions were going through his head. He looked to his side and saw Lois sitting next to him.

"Now you can understand my problem Smallville," she said patting him on the back. "Want to help us solve it?" she said smirking at him.

"Yeah . . . but I think we should show my mum," he said getting up from the couch. Clark put the photo in his pocket and the three of them walked down the stairs and walked towards the house, all wondering the same thing. _Where did the picture come from?_

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok readers here is chapter 4. We hope you enjoy reading it, as much as we are enjoying writing it.

Chapter 4

"Clark, wait." Lois stopped him.

"What?"

"Don't tell your mom."

"Why the hell not?" Clark gave her a strange look.

"Because she's still grieving. And shoving a strange photo of her late husband in her face might not be such a good idea."

"Oh, but shoving a strange photo of _my_ late father in _my_ face is okay?!" Clark got defensive.

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that. And you know it. I freaked and told you without thinking. Just pretend I didn't tell you. I'll figure this out on my own." Lois headed for the stairs.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lois." Clark grabbed her arm and tried to stop her.

"Well then don't yell at me, or tell me what to do. I'm in that picture too, Clark. Whatever it is, it affects me too."

"I know," Clark sighed. "Sorry."

"Look guys," Chloe took the photo. "Why don't I take this to the Planet or something and get it analysed. See if it's an elaborate fake or something."

"Fine. Let us know right away when you find something."

"I will. Later!" Chloe headed out of the loft.

Clark sat down on the stairs and watched as Chloe walked to her car and drove away. Lois walked over and sat down on the couch, both were thinking about the same thing. The picture. Lois not liking uncomfortable silences broke the tension.

"So Smallville what do you think it is that makes us . . . well you know . . . "

"Closer?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. If the picture is real then what do you think draws us together like that?"

"I don't know Lois. I was as stunned as you to see us like that, and the fact that the little girl is supposedly ours."

"Or that we had another one on the way."

"Yeah, that too." Clark chuckled, then paused. "Wait. What are you talking about another one?"

Lois froze. "Nothing. I just assumed. You know. My boobs looked bigger in that picture. And your hands were caressing my belly."

"And from that you deduced you were pregnant?"

"Uh . . . sure."

"Lois."

"Okay, okay. I really wasn't planning on saying anything . . . but I had this dream last night. About the picture. It was her birthday. And we told her that she was gonna be a big sister." Lois gave him a look begging him not to push her on it.

"Look all we can do is wait until we hear back from Chloe. Until then you're welcome to help me with my chores." Clark smirked at her.

"In your dreams Skippy, I think I'll stay here if that's alright with you?"

"It's fine Lois. Feel free to play a game on my laptop if you like." Clark walked down the stairs to finish stacking the hay. Lois watched him as he walked off and couldn't help but wonder what it is that would make her fall for Clark Kent. She walked over to his desk sat down at his computer and played some solitaire.

A couple of hours had passed and Clark was finished doing his chores he decided to go and get a drink he also got one for Lois and was taking it up to the loft. When he walked up to the loft he saw that she was asleep on the couch. He put the drinks down on the coffee table and sat watching her for a few minutes, wondering what it is about her that makes him fall in love with her in the future. All of a sudden his mobile rang. He saw that it was Chloe and picked it up.

"Hi Chloe." Clark whispered.

"Why are you whispering Clark?"

"Because your cousin is asleep on my couch and I don't want to wake her. What did you find out about the photo?"

"It's a real photo Clark, it's not fake."

"Well then where the hell did it come from?"

"I don't know Clark, but I was thinking . . . maybe you should go and see Jor-El . . . he might know something." Chloe suggested to him.

"I didn't think of that, thanks chloe. But what about Lois what do I tell her?"

"Clark I hate deceiving my cousin, but why don't you go and see him while she sleeping that way she'll never know you left."

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get back, let you know what he said. Chloe, thanks again for all your help."

"That's what friends are for Clark, but one suggestion."

"What's that?"

"Drive to the cave, that way she wont get suspicious."

"Alright I will, bye Chlo."

"Bye Clark." Once they had hung up Clark walked over to his draw; got the spaceship key out, put it in his pocket, looked at Lois, walked downstairs and towards the house to tell his mum where he was going.

Unbeknownst to Clark, Lois had woken up when the phone rang and heard everything. _There is no way that Smallville is going anywhere without me._ She got up and ran downstairs she decided to hide in the back of the truck. So she jumped in and covered herself over with the blanket. Clark came out to the truck, got in, started it up and drove off and headed to the Kawatche caves.

When he arrived at the cave he parked the truck where nobody could see it and entered the cave. Lois climbed out of the back of the truck and followed Clark in. She watched him as he went into the chamber then followed him, curious about what he was doing. Just as she walked into the chamber she was blinded by a bright light.

Christina had been at the fortress discussing what she had found out from Clark with Jor-El.

"So the way I see it . . . the night my father came to you asking for help in changing time is what has screwed up my future." Christina was pacing around. She was frustrated; actually, she was just angry. At Clark for changing time, and at Jor-El for letting him.

"I only gave Kal-El the choice he is the one who took it."

"I don't care who took it, you should never have given him the choice in the first place. You know as well as I do that messing with time has consequences. And dad changing time to save Lana Lang changed everything."

"I'm sorry my child."

"Don't be sorry just help me fix it . . . please grandfather, I want my life back. I miss my family and friends."

"I don't know how to fix it."

Christina collapsed onto her knees and cried tears of pain and sorrow. She felt very lonely she contemplated going and telling her family who she was. _I can't tell them._ She reached for her purse, knowing that looking at the photo would help with her loneliness. But she couldn't find it. She tried to remember when she had it last. _The Talon!_ She got up and super sped back to Smallville.

Just as Christina left the fortress a bright light shined and Clark appeared. He walked over to the console and Jor-El's voice rumbled through the fortress.

"Kal-El, my son."

"Jor-El I need your help with something."

"What can I help you with?"

"My friend Lois found a photo and in this photo my father Jonathan Kent is very much alive . . . but I don't know how this is possible, when he is dead."

"I know nothing about this, my son."

"The other thing with photo is there is a little girl and there is writing on the back and it says mummy and daddy. But again I ask you how is this possible. Is this photo from the future?" Clark asked hopefully.

"I cannot tell you too much my son but it is possible that this photo you speak of is indeed from the future."

"So are you telling me that my daughter has travelled here from the future and that it belongs to her?"

"It is possible, my son."

Clark stood in front of the console in shock. _If my daughter from the future is here, where is she?_ All of sudden he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Sm . . . Smallville . . . w . . . where are we? W . . .what . . . is . . . this place?"

Clark turned around shocked. "Lois!" He ran over to her. He took off his jacket put it on her and zipped it up. "What are you doing here?" he asked concerned for her.

"I followed you I heard you on the phone with Chloe and so I climbed into the back of your truck followed you into the cave and next I know I'm here." She said feeling a little warmer. "Now, do you want to tell me, just where the hell we are?" she asked angrily.

When Clark heard the tone of her voice and saw the angry but confused expression on her face, he knew there was no getting out of this one.

"Lois lets get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me about this." She said gesturing around with her hands.

"I'll explain it all to you Lois, just not here, I don't want you to freeze to death."

Lois looked at Clark and saw that he was deeply concerned about her. She nodded her head at him, he walked over to her and took her around the corner and they were transported back to the cave.

Lois walked ahead of him out of the chamber then turned around to face him angrily. "Well I'm warmer now, start explaining to me Clark, because we are not leaving this cave until you do." She said as she stood in front of him arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Alright I will, just it's a long story." He said frightened about how she was going to react.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." She said as she sat down on the ground of the cave admiring all the paintings and symbols.

Clark looked at her and saw what she was looking at, the kryptonian writing. So he sat down next to her and told her everything, from when he came down in the first meteor shower, all about his heritage, his destiny, the caves, the fortress, and his powers. He also told her about why she found him in the field that night and about the alien spaceship from the last meteor shower and the reason why he wasn't there when the meteor shower happened.

They sat talking for over two hours. Clark looked at Lois as she stood up and walked over to touch one of the symbols.

Clark stood up and slowly walked over to her. "Lois . . . are you alright?"

"Yeah . . . it's just a lot to take in . . . that's all." She said in a whisper as she ran her hand over more of the paintings.

"I know its a lot to take in, so . . .ill just stay quiet and let you think about it." He said sincerely. As he was about to walk out of the cave Lois turned around to him.

"This is why you're always there in the nick of time to save someone, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You said you have powers . . . what powers?"

" I have many powers Lois." He saw that she was serious. "There's super speed, super strength, super hearing, x-ray vision, heat vision and invulnerability. I can be shot at and it wont hurt me, unless it was made of kryptonite." He said watching her reaction to him stating all his powers.

"What's . . . kryptonite?" she asked intrigued.

"Kryptonite is the meteor rocks. They actually came from my planet."

"Then how can they hurt you if they're from your planet?"

"It think has something to do with my cells. They absorb radiation. And derive energy from the sun. The kryptonite drives the energy out of my cells and I lose my powers and become vulnerable like any human does." He tried to explain it to her the best he could.

"So it can kill you?" she asked suddenly becoming very concerned for him.

"Yes . . . its fatal to me. That's why the time I saved you from getting that nice little facial from Abby's mum you had to help me out."

"Because it was kryptonite." Clark nods his head. Lois walked over to him and grabbed his hand tenderly, "Clark I'm beginning to understand why you're so cautious now, you save lives and take no credit for it, now that's a hero in my books."

"Thank you Lois . . . for not freaking out on me." He said tenderly. They realised they were holding hands and let go abruptly.

"Your welcome . . . alien boy." She said smirking at him.

"Now . . . whatever happened to Smallville?"

"That's before I found out you're from another planet . . . get used to it." She said chuckling at him.

"Great." Clark said sarcastically. He and lois walked out of the cave and for some reason Clark had never felt freer.

"Now did . . .what's his name --- "

"Jor-El"

"That's it . . . did Jor-El say what I think he said?"

"Yeah . . . apparently our daughter from the future is somewhere here in Smallville." Clark said smiling. "The only question is . . ."

"Where is she?" they said in unison. They glanced at each other and felt something different but couldn't place what it was. They walked to the truck got in and drove back to the farm. Clark was happy that Lois knew now he wouldn't have to hide the real him from her anymore.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5 everyone. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

After Clark and Lois got back to the farm they sat down and talked about how they were going to find their daughter. Which wasn't proving to be easy considering neither of them knew where to start when it came to locating their future daughter. Lois wound up staying for dinner and during dinner Martha sensed that something was different about Lois and Clark but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. After dinner Lois decided to go over some business with Martha while Clark hung out at the loft.

Two and a half hours later Lois said goodnight to Martha and walked out to the loft to see Clark. When she walked into the barn she saw him standing at the window looking through his telescope.

"I've always wondered what your fascination with the sky was about, but I guess now I know. Is it because that's where you come from, because you fell from the stars?" Lois said pointing to the night sky.

Clark turned to her and saw in her eyes that she really was interested in knowing more about him. He grasped her hand and led her over to the couch. "I guess in a way it is, I feel connected to it, like it's where I belong." They glanced at each other and realised their hands were still intertwined but neither let go.

"Listen I have to go home but I didn't drive here Chloe did . . ."

"So you want to know if I could take you home." He finished for her smiling.

"Yeah . . . if its not too much to ask?" she said smiling at him herself.

"No I don't mind . . . but I'm not taking you by car."

"Then how do you suppose we get to my place?" she inquired looking at him standing in front of her smiling cheekily at her.

"Like this." He walked over to her and she squealed as he picked her up. When she looked around again she realised she was in her apartment. Clark looked at her and saw she was laughing.

"That was so cool. I'm guessing that's super speed." She said chuckling.

"Yeah." He said smiling at her reaction. "You're not scared?" he asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding me? That was the coolest thing I've seen."

Clark stood watching her and again felt something had changed. _She is so amazing. Why am I only realising it now? _

Lois stood watching him and she had never seen him smile like that. _He's so amazing. What is it about him that has changed? Where are these feelings coming from?_ They continued looking at each other and now understood how it was that the future in the photo could come to be. Clark realised he had to get out of there before he kissed her.

"Well listen . . . I'm going to go home . . . I'll see you in the morning Lois."

Lois and Clark both began walking off but Clark turned back around and walked over to her and grasped her in a warm embrace.

Lois was stunned at first when he hugged her but she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. _This feels right._ They pulled apart suddenly and backed away from each other. Clark headed out. Before he super sped home he turned to watch her in the window. "Goodnight Lois," he whispered.

Lois stood at the window amazed, she walked over to her phone and called Chloe and asked her to come to the Talon in the morning. They needed to discuss a few things. Chloe promised to be there. After they hung up Lois walked into her bathroom had a shower and got dressed for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillows she fell asleep and back at the farm Clark Kent had done the same thing.

That night Clark Kent was lost in a very nice dream. He and Lois were getting married. Clark was getting ready and having problems with his bow tie when his dad came in and helped him. Jonathan told him he was so happy for him that he had finally found his soulmate. That's when Clark woke up and he realized that when Clark told Lois about himself she had got up and touched the symbol on the wall, the one of his soul mate. _Is it possible that Lois is my soulmate?_ He laid back down again and fell back asleep smiling.

Meanwhile back at the apartment above the Talon Lois was also dreaming. She and Clark were up in his loft talking and laughing. Lois got up and walked over to the window and looked up into the night sky. Clark had walked over and was standing next to her, so close their shoulders were touching. He saw that she was cold so he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Next thing they knew they were kissing.

He pulled away from her looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Lois Lane."

And she told him, "I love you Clark Kent."

Under the night sky they professed their love and kissed passionately. Lois woke up suddenly "_Oh crap, just as it was getting good_!" She sighed and laid back down hoping to get back to her dream.

In the morning, Lois Lane felt ready to face anything that came her way. She was sitting on the couch going over the notes for Martha's meeting when Chloe arrived.

"Ok, I'm here cuz. What's up?" she asked sitting down next to Lois and giving her a latte.

"Why didn't you tell me about Clark?" She turned and saw her cousin had tensed up. Obviously Clark had also told Lois about Chloe finding out about him from Alicia.

"Umm . . . w . . . what do you mean Lois?"

"You know . . . that he's from another planet and that he has powers."

"Oh?" Chloe asked surprised.

"I woke up and heard you two on the phone, so I climbed in the back of the truck and followed him into the cave. There was a bright light and next thing I know I'm laying on ice."

"You were transported to the fortress?"

"Yeah . . . I think that's what they called it."

"They?"

"Yes, umm . . . Jor-El and Clark."

"You spoke to Jor-El?"

"No I heard him. Clark saw me and we went back to the cave and talked for hours. Clark explained everything to me . . . and I do mean everything. Then we went home and had dinner with Mrs Kent. And then Clark super sped me home." Chloe noticed she was smiling.

"It's awesome isn't it? The super speeding, I mean. Except I've never really experienced it . . . uh . . . I think."

"Yeah it sure is," Lois said with a goofy smile on her face. She stood up and walked over to the window. "I understand him a lot better now."

Clark had got up and got dressed and was walking down the stairs thinking about the dream he had, and how they were going to find his daughter. As he walked over to the table Martha couldn't help but notice he looked happier then she had ever seen him.

"Morning sweetie."

"Hi mum," he kissed her on the cheek, "so what do you have planned today?" he asked while pouring a glass of juice.

"Well when Lois arrives we have some notes to go over before my meeting. What do you have planned for today?" she said as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Well asides from the chores not much." He didn't like lying to his mum, but Lois was right. He didn't want to concern her until they knew exactly what they were dealing with. While they were eating breakfast when Clark decided to tell Martha that Lois knows about him. So they sat at the table discussing it and Clark told her about how his feelings had changed, but that he didn't know what they meant. Martha just smiled and nodded. _I knew it would happen someday._

Half an hour later Clark was exiting the barn just as Lois drove up the driveway. He walked towards her as she got out of the car and saw that Chloe was with her.

"Chloe . . . what are you doing here?"

"I called her last night . . . Smallville we need to discuss how we are going to go about finding our daughter . . . wherever the hell she is. Listen I have to go over some notes with your mum then we'll all talk." She smiled at him and walked towards the house.

Chloe watched the both of them smiling at each other. The last time she saw Clark that happy was when he won the championship.

"So you told Lois."

"Yeah . . . but you know what? Having you and Lois know makes me feel free to be the real me." He said smiling at her.

"I'm glad Clark, but if you keep smiling like that I might think you like her." Chloe said nudging him in the shoulder. Clark could see she was teasing him so he nudged her back playfully. Meanwhile inside the house Lois and Martha were talking about Lois knowing Clarks secret and about Lois's dreams.

Christina was still looking for her photo; she walked into the Talon and asked one of the waitresses if anyone had found a photo. The waitress went to have a look in lost and found and came back and told there was no photo. Christina was really upset that her photo was lost, so when she walked outside and bumped into the person she felt was to blame for everything that had happened, she snapped.

"Lana Lang." She said distastefully. _More like Blana if you ask me. What the hell did dad ever see in her?_  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Lana asked in that sweet annoying little voice of hers, wondering who the strange girl was.

"No . . . of course you don't," she said sarcastically, "you only ruined my life, Little Miss Perfect."

"I don't know who you are, so I'm just going to walk away . . . before I get pushed into doing something I might regret." She began walking into the Talon.

"You already did."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Nothing, just a friendly warning Lana Lang: you go anywhere near my mum and dad or the rest of my family, I'll make sure you live to regret it!" Christina said angrily.

Lana couldn't say anything to that she was to stunned by the strange girl accusing her of ruining her life.

"Oh heres a first Lana Lang with nothing to say."

"Look I don't know you or your mum and dad or the rest of your family so leave me alone." Lana walked inside fuming over the fact that a strange girl just accused her of something. _God some people are so strange._

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Well everyone It's been awhile but here is the long awaited update. Please enjoy!

Chapter 6

Chloe and Clark were up in the loft talking when they saw Lois walking up the stairs.

"Well your mum has gone to her meeting and she won't be back until tonight sometime." Lois said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Chloe and Clark.

"Ok . . . well that's good because Chloe and I have come up with a plan to find our daughter," Clark said smiling at Lois.

"Oh really . . . alien boy?" Lois gave him her trademark smirk.

"Yeah." Clark said smugly.

"Hmm . . ."

Chloe sat on the couch watching Lois and Clark stare and banter with each other while smiling.

"Ahem," Chloe coughed to get their attention and they turned around to see her smiling at them. "As much as I am enjoying this little show . . . could we get back to the plan, please?"

"Sorry Chloe. . . " Clark said chuckling. "Anyways, as we said we have come up with a plan."

"Ok what is it?" Lois asked impatiently. Clark and Chloe explained the plan to Lois and then they left for the Talon.

Clark and Chloe were going to wait at Lois's apartment while she spoke to one of the waitresses. Lois gave the waitress a photo and told her that she found it. Lois was very intrigued when the waitress told her that a young girl came in asking about a photo. Lois walked up the stairs smiling as the waitress put the photo in lost and found.

"Well . . . the trap is set. Oh and the waitress told me that a young girl was here earlier asking if anyone found a photo." Lois said smirking.

"Well that's interesting to know. I hooked up the feed from the security cameras into the laptop so when she comes to the counter we can see her." Chloe said as she tapped the monitor.

Two hours and many lattes later they were starting to get bored. Every time somebody walked to the counter Lois, Clark and Chloe got excited but nothing happened. So this time when Chloe said somebody was at the counter, Lois and Clark didn't rush over to the computer, they kept on playing cards.

Christina had been walking around town, feeling even more depressed, especially after her altercation with Lana Lang. She decided to go and get a latte and something to eat before she went back to the fortress. She walked inside the Talon and went to the counter to get something to eat and drink. The same waitress that she asked before about the photo served her.

"What can I get for you?" she asked. "Hey, aren't you the girl who asked about a missing photo?"

"Umm . . . yes I am . . . why?" she asked hoping that it had been found.

"Oh, it's just a photo was handed in before . . . wait here I'll go and get it." She walked into the back and a few minutes later came out carrying the photo and handed it to her. "Here you go, is that the photo?" but she didn't need an answer because she saw tears in the young girls eyes.

"Y . . . yes it is . . . thank you so very much." Christina said trying not to cry.

"You're welcome . . . why don't you go and sit down and I'll get your order.

Christina walked over to a table and sat down holding the photo to her chest and smiling, happy that she had her photo back.

Upstairs in the apartment Chloe had seen the waitress give the photo to the young girl and she saw the girl cry. She zoomed in on Christina's face and could see the resemblance to Lois and Clark.

"Guys you know how I told you someone was at the counter." She said spinning around in her chair to face them.

"Yeah . . . let me guess another false alarm." Lois said sarcastically.

"No . . . actually your daughter is downstairs . . . right now." Chloe said chuckling as Lois and Clark ran out the door and to the balcony to have a look.

"Where is she Chloe?" Clark asked impatiently while looking at the many different faces.

Chloe looked around and found her. "There she is! Right there." Chloe said pointing to a table close to the entrance.

Lois looked at her and recognized her as the young girl she had bumped into. "You mean that girl in the yellow shirt and blue jeans?" Lois asked smiling happily.

"Yeah . . . why . . . do you know her?"

Clark looked at the young girl and then at Lois. He noticed immediately the girl's resemblance to Lois, as well as himself and he knew right there and then that she was their daughter.

"Lois . . . do you know her?" Clark asked.

Lois broke out of the trance and turned to face Chloe and Clark. "Yeah . . . I bumped into her here yesterday, literally. I felt like knew her," Lois turned back around to look at her. "Now I know why. So what do we do? Do we go down to her?"

"I don't know Lois. I was all prepared to just confront her but now I'm so nervous . . . I don't know what to do." Clark said softly. Lois looked at him and saw the nervous expression on his face, so she intertwined their hands together. Clark looked at Lois lovingly and whispered, "thank you." And then he surprised Lois with a tender kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart she gave him a smile.

Chloe smiled as she witnessed the kiss. _Well it's about time._ She really hated to break the beautiful moment but she had too. "Ah . . . guys . . . she's about to leave." Chloe said pointing downstairs.

Christina had finished her drink and walked over to the counter to pay. Out of the corner of her eye she had witnessed the kiss between her mum and dad. She couldn't stop smiling about it as she handed the money to the waitress and turned around to leave, but when she turned around she came face to face with her parents and aunt Chloe.

"Mum! Uh . . . I uh . . . mean . . . hi." Christina smiled nervously. "Excuse me, but I have to leave now," she said quickly trying to cover her mistake hoping they didn't hear her.

"Hi . . . Christina Kane right?" Lois asked knowing full well that her last name is not Kane and had heard her call her 'mum.'

"Uh . . . yeah right. Hey didn't we meet the other day?" Christina asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's right and I told you I thought I knew you . . . and now I know why." Lois said smirking.

"Why's that?" Christina asked raising her eyebrows curiously.

Lois leaned in close to her and whispered, "because . . . you're my daughter. Actually, _our_ daughter." She pointed to herself and Clark.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry . . . but my parents are just down the road waiting for me . . . so I better go." Christina said as she rushed out the door.

Clark had a feeling he knew where she was going. "Look I think I know where she is going but I can only take you Lois, I'm really sorry Chloe." Clark said apologetically.

"It's alright Clark . . . I understand," she said patting him on the back. "Go, quickly before you lose her." Clark picked Lois up in his arms and super sped out the Talon door, headed to the fortress.

Christina rushed into the fortress in a panic. She knew she had to find a way to fix things now, before Clark and Lois found out what she was trying to do.

"Jor-El, I need you."

"What is it my child?" Jor-El's voice rumbled through the fortress.

Christina started pacing around. "My parents. They know me. I think. We have to fix this. I have to fix this. Before they figure out more. They know too much already." Her words were rushed and she sounded panicked. "I know! The crystal! The one I used to get here. I'll just transport myself back to before you helped dad change time!"

"Child, wait. You must be careful when you use that crystal. It will not be the same when I helped Kal-El change time."

"So, it'll take me back to that time frame won't it?"

"Yes . . . I believe it would."

"Thank god" she said letting out the breath she didn't realise she was holding in, "well here goes nothing."  
"Wait, my child," Jor-El tried to warn her. But she did not listen.

Christina grabbed the crystal from the console and was enveloped by a bright light. Unknown to Christina Lois and Clark had just arrived and were accidentally enveloped by the light as well. When Christina opened her eyes she found she was at the fortress but heard two unexpected voices.

"What the hell happened?" Lois asked a little frightened.

"I don't know Lois . . . I really don't know." Clark said surprised. He wrapped his arms protectively around Lois, while she clung to him.

When they turned around they came face to face with their daughter.

"Oh no. Oh no. What are you two doing here? What did I do?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone is having fun reading this as much as we are writing it.

Chapter 7

"Oh my God. Oh my God. This is not good." The girl was in shock. She didn't know what to do.

"Christina!" Lois exclaimed. "Where are we? What happened?" she demanded.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh my God."

"Christina?" Lois tenderly asked. She approached her. "Sweetie, calm down. Just tell us what happened and we promise not to yell or get mad."

Christina took a deep breath. "I used a crystal to take me back to before dad asked Jor-El to change time to save Lana. You obviously got stuck in the crystal's energy field. You got taken back with me." The words left her mouth in a rush.

"WHAT?" Clark yelled.

"You promised not to yell or get mad!" Christina whined to her mother.

"Clark!" Lois cupped his cheek and gave him a warning look.

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up in surrender and began to pace around. "Hey, wait a minute. Does this mean that if Lois and I go back to Smallville there will be another set of us there?"

"Technically, yeah," Christina answered timidly.

"How is that possible? When I went back to save Lana there was only one of me."

"When you went back Jor-El manipulated the time and its events. This crystal manipulated our bodies so that physically we could be brought to whatever time we wanted." _And technically I'm not allowed to use it, but I don't need to tell you guys that . . ._ "I came back here to convince you not to ask for the time change. Because if you do then grandpa dies. And him dying changed everything."

"I know that . . . So what are you expecting us to do now? Go up to my past self and try to convince him . . . uh, me? . . . Whatever. Try to convince Past Me not to change time and just let Lana die?"

"Works for me," Christina scoffed.

"Christina!" Lois scolded.

"Sorry! But Blana is an awful awful person. She's horrible. She treated dad like crap when they were together. And when she left him for Lex Luthor, she made it seem as if it was all dad's fault. Then, when Lex broke her heart she blamed dad again. She's tried to break you two up more than a few times. She thinks she can have or do whatever she wants. She's mean. She just pretends to be nice. Which only makes her even meaner. I don't like her . . . I never will." Christina said walking over to put the crystal in the console so it would be safe.

Lois couldn't help but snicker at Christina's nickname for Lana. "So what happens now?" Lois asked as she walked over to her.

"Well now I go to Smallville and try to fix everything." Christina said as she turned around to face her parents. "And you two stay here."

"You can't seriously expect us to stay here without helping you," Clark said as he walked over and stood next to Lois.

"You have to. If you and your past selves meet up it could change everything."

"But isn't that what you are doing, trying to change everything?" Lois inquired smirking at her.

"Well, yeah. But if you meet up with your past selves . . . something . . . uh . . . _bad_ will happen."

"Oh, really?" Clark asked.

"Okay, okay. I don't really know. But I'm sure the time space continuum will implode on itself if that happens. Or something to that effect. Look, travelling through time has a lot of consequences. You have to be careful with what you do. Or who you interact with. It could change everything. That's why I tried to avoid the two of you. You weren't even supposed to know about me." She watched their reaction and hoped that they understood. She embraced them both, kissed them on the cheek and super sped to Smallville.

Lois and Clark stood there wondering what to do. Should they follow Christina and help her? Or should they stay in the fortress like she asked them? Clark looked at Lois and saw that she was shivering. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "There, how's that?"

"It's a little better. But Clark I don't want to stay here. I'm cold and very worried about Christina . . . Please let's go help her." Lois jumped into his arms.

Clark looked at Lois in his arms, rolled his eyes, and super sped out to the farm. Secretly he also wanted to help his daughter.

Christina was standing in the field across the road watching her past dad. Just as he walked into the barn, Future Clark and Lois arrived. Christina wasn't really surprised to see them arrive. She knew what her mum was like, and knew her dad would cave. _I have to get them out of here, and quickly._

"Mum, dad, why don't you two ever listen? Look we have to get out of here right now before we are seen." The three of them super sped across the road to the field.

When they got to the field they turned around in time to see Martha and Jonathan drive away from the farm in their red truck. Clark stood there watching them as they drove away. Lois knew that seeing them made him miss Jonathan even more, so she grasped his hand and held on to him. Clark leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips and then held her in his arms. Christina walked over to them and they pulled her into the embrace.

A couple of minutes later Christina pulled out of the embrace and walked away from them, looking towards the barn thinking of how to approach Past Clark. _I can't just walk over there and say "Hi I'm your daughter from the future." I can't reveal myself to him at all. I have to figure out how to stop him from proposing to her. I know . . . yes that's perfect!_ While Christina was lost in her thoughts her mum and dad had walked over to her.

"Christina . . . what's wrong?" Clark asked concern written all over his face.

"Nothing dad . . . I just thought of the best way of stopping past you from telling Lana anything or proposing to her." Christina said excitedly.

"What the hell! You proposed to Lana?" Lois asked angrily.

"Yeah," Clark admitted with defeat. "I did. I proposed to Lana and revealed everything to her. That's why she died. Because she knew about me. And Lex figured out that she knew all about me. Actually, no. She waited a full six hours before telling Lex about me, but that's not the point. She was driving to the Talon when her car was hit by a bus. So I went to Jor-El and asked for his help and we turned back the time." Clark explained to her gently.

"Did she accept your proposal?" Lois asked solemnly. Clark just nodded his head. Lois walked away from them, feeling lost. Clark walked over to her and held her close to him.

"Ahem . . . I'm sorry but I have to go and do something." She went to super speed off but walked back over to them and faced her dad. "Dad if you hear someone screaming for help, stay put. This is for the past you. It's the only thing I could think of to stop you and Lana from being together." Christina super sped off and headed toward Saunders Gorge. Lois and Clark wondered what she was up to, but trusted that she knew what she was doing.

Lana arrived at the Kent farm and walked towards the barn. Across the road Lois and Clark watched her. She was wearing a warm coat, gloves and a scarf. Future Clark explained to Future Lois why he asked Lana to dress like that. Future Clark and Lois wanted to hear what was going on so they super sped into the barn and hid under the steps.

Past Clark was sitting facing the window playing with a piece of coal in his hands when he heard footsteps.

"I brought gloves and a scarf like you said."

Past Clark stood up and faced her. "I was afraid you weren't gonna come."

"Well, to be honest I don't think that a mystery date's exactly what our relationship needs right now."

Past Clark was about to say something when he heard someone screaming for help. _Should I go and see what's wrong?_

"Clark is something wrong?" Lana asked concerned about him.

"No Lana . . . nothing is wrong. Can you excuse me for a minute?" he asked as he walked towards the steps.

"Clark . . . I can't take this anymore. You ask me to come here for a mystery date and now you need to run off."

"Lana please just wait and I'll be right back."

"No Clark . . . tell me the truth for once and I'll wait." Lana said annoyed.

"I can't Lana. Just please wait here?" he asked softly.

"Clark, as much as I love you I cant do this anymore," she said shaking her head sadly.

"Lana, please. You don't understand," Clark said urgently, wanting to find the person screaming for help.

Lana walked over to Clark and touched his arm. "I need a break." She began walking downstairs.

"From me?"

She shook her head. "No . . . from us." Lana headed to her car and drove off leaving Clark standing there alone in the loft. As soon as she had left Clark had super sped to see who was screaming for help.

Future Lois was stunned by what happened but when she turned to Clark she felt his pain. She held him to her.

"Clark, I'm sorry you had to go through that again," Lois said sincerely.

"I'm alright Lois. I've already lived it remember? It's him I feel sorry for. We've met our daughter from the future, so I know it all turns out great."

"Then why do you look worried?"

"I'm wondering what our daughter is up to. And considering you're her mother, it's probably something dangerous," he said smiling at her. Lois punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Well do you know where she is?"

"Yeah . . . but she told us to stay here."

"Didn't listen to her last time, why should we now?" Lois said jumping into his arms once again. "Well, come on Smallville, let's go see what she's up to."

Christina was dangling over the side of the lookout by a rope screaming for help. Past Clark arrived moments before Future Clark and Lois. They hid behind a bush watching as their daughter hung over the side of the lookout. Lois held onto Clark to stop him from helping.

Past Clark looked over the side at the frightened young girl. "Hang on. I'll try and pull you up," he said as he reached for the end of the rope.

"Please . . . I don't want to die."

"Don't worry you won't, I . . . won't . . . let . . . you," Past Clark said pretending to be breathless as he pulled on the rope. He pulled the rope a few more times and leaned over and pulled the young girl over on to the ground.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much . . . I thought I was going to die." She stood up and hugged her saviour.

"You're welcome. Just be more careful next time. Listen my car is just down there do you want a lift back in to town?" he asked hoping she said no.

"No, I'll be fine. My mum and dad are picking me up, but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome. Bye," Clark said as he walked off. Once he was out of her sight he super sped back to the farm.

As soon as he was gone, Future Lois came out from behind the bush and hugged Christina tightly.

"Don't you ever do anything that dangerous again!"

Clark walked over to his girls chuckling, remembering how only moments ago Lois was physically holding him back to stop him from trying to save Christina.

"Wonderful performance, Christina. But please don't try to kill yourself in our presence again."

Christina laughed. "Cross my heart, daddy." She made a little 'x' over her heart. "Well that's part one taken care of. No more Blana in your life. And she doesn't know your secret, so Lex won't know it either," Christina said smiling proudly.

Christina leant on the railing and Lois and Clark stood next to her watching the sunset over the horizon.

"So . . . what's part two?" Lois asked.

Christina turned to them "Party time." She said chuckling as she super sped away, Lois and Clark hot on her trail.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter everyone. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

The rest of the day was spent at the fortress. Mostly because they didn't want to bump into anyone from the past. Lois complained about being cold, but Clark was more than happy to help keep her warm. She felt safe in Clark's arms; she felt as if that was where she belonged.

When Christina volunteered to go get some food and drinks, she didn't expect to come back to find her parents in a very intense make out session. She giggled and smiled happily, content to witness them fall for each other.

"Ahem . . . sorry to interrupt mum and dad but I have food and drinks and we need to discuss some plans." Lois and Clark abruptly broke apart from their passionate embrace, slightly embarrassed. Clark walked over and took the bags from her.

"So what did you bring your dear mother and father?" Lois asked digging through the bags.

"Well I got us all some Chinese take out." She said taking out the baskets.

Lois looked at the baskets stunned. "Wow! This is unlike any Chinese take out I have ever had, where did these come from?" she asked looking at the different array of food.

"From China." Christina said watching her mum and dad's reaction.

Lois started laughing. "Very funny Christina." But when Lois looked at her she saw that she was serious. "Wait . . . your not joking."

Christina shook her head "No . . . not joking mum. What good is super speed if I can't use it?" She saw her dad's expression. "Don't worry. I have never taken advantage of my powers or used them for vanity. Or at least I hardly ever do. It's one of the first things you two taught me when I started getting them."

"Okay. So, what do we do now?" Lois asked. "Is it time to go back? And what happens when we do?"

"Actually, we have to stay here a little longer." Christina explained. "I may have stopped dad from proposing to Lana, but that alone might not stop her from dying . . . which would then lead to him asking for the time change . . . yada yada yada . . . I'm not really sure what happens next, but I do know that you were all at a party, so you two are going to have to fill me in."

"Well the first time . . . before I changed the time . . . your mum came down the stairs and announced that your grandpa was senator. And then the news came over the TV and we were pulled away for pictures. The second time, after the change, he was announced senator over the TV. Then I realised your mum hadn't come down so I went up and found her unconscious on the ground in a puddle of water. I picked her up just before she was electrocuted," he said glancing at Lois.

Lois looked at him lovingly leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "My hero." Clark gave her the famous Kent smile.

"Ok . . . so where was Lana in all this?"

"I don't know . . . I guess she must have gone to Lex's when I was getting the photos taken." Clark said confused.

"The first time or the second time?" Christina and Lois asked.

"Both I guess." Clark shrugged.

_Slut! I can't believe she would do that to dad._ "Okay . . . maybe we have to stop her from going to Lex's then."

"How are we gonna do that?" Lois asked. "Didn't you say that we had to be careful to make sure we don't bump into our past selves?"

"Then I'll go to the party and think of something. Or, we could just let Lana die, if that's what's supposed to happen and just try to stop Past dad from asking for the time change?" Clark and Lois gave her a stern look. "Just kidding?"

"Well what do we do?" Lois and Clark said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled at how close they had gotten.

"Stay here. For real this time. Not like when I stopped Past dad from proposing."

"You've got to be kidding Christina. I'm cold and there's nothing to do." Lois said dramatically.

"I'm sure we could think of a few things," Clark told her suggestively, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, eww. Please don't do that. Or at least don't do it in front of me," Christina pleaded. Lois and Clark laughed.

"Okay, go. Do what you have to," Clark told his daughter. "Please be careful."

"I will," Christina promised. She gave her parents a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"So, where were we before Christina came back with food?" Clark asked guiding himself and Lois back into their seats.

"Right . . . about . . . here . . ." Lois guided Clark's lips to hers.

When Christina arrived at the Talon, the place was filled with many happy and anxious people. She found a secluded corner to hang around and just watch everyone. She saw Clark and Jonathan talking with each other while Martha was talking with Chloe and Lana. She had overheard Lana asking one of the waitresses for a coffee and knew this was her chance. She walked over and asked for a coffee as well, the same exact order as Lana's. When no one was looking Christina took out some sleeping pills, and put them into Lana's drink, while she took the other one for herself. She carefully watched as the waitress handed Lana her drink, she wanted to make sure that the sleeping pills worked.

She made sure to keep an eye on her grandpa. Half an hour later she looked at the clock and from what her dad said her mum should be making her appearance any minute now. She looked over and saw that the pills must have worked because Chloe and Martha laid Lana down at one of the booths she was out like a log. Martha and Chloe chuckled as they walked away. _Mission accomplished._ As if on cue Lois was at the balcony trying to get everyone's attention. She began walking down the stairs.

"I just got the heads-up from the newsroom, and ladies and gentlemen," she chuckled, "you are looking at our new senator!"

All of a sudden it appears on the news, a picture of Jonathan Kent with the caption 'elected' on the screen. Everyone is yelling and clapping, Lois rushes through the crowd and engulfs Clark, Martha and Jonathan in an embrace then pulls them away for photos. Jonathan's phone begins to ring. Being curious like her mother, Christina listens in on the conversation and is shocked to hear Lionel Luthor.

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you, Senator. There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you, now that we've won."

Christina saw Jonathan's face go from happy to worried in a matter of seconds. She then sees him walk out. _I have to stop him . . . what can I do?_ She walks over to Lois, Martha, and Clark.

Lois notices her first. "Yes, how can we help you?" Lois asked gently.

"I just wanted to tell you the man of the hour is heading to his truck and he looks angry." She said then walked off quickly. Lois, Clark and Martha ran outside and caught up to Jonathan. Christina watched from inside.

"Hey . . . Mr Senator where do you think you're going? Your celebration is inside." Lois said chuckling as she approached him.

"I know Lois, but I'll be back in a minute. I have to go and take care of something." Jonathan said smiling at her.

Martha and Clark saw the panicked look on Jonathans face. "Dad is everything ok?"

"Jonathan?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Everything is just fine, I promise I'll be right back." He said getting into his car. Martha, Lois and Clark watched as he drove away and went back inside to join in the celebration.

Christina didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew it was probably going to end badly.

Jonathan was driving pretty quickly on the empty highway, thinking of nothing else except what it was that Lionel Luthor wanted from him. All of a sudden he slammed on the brakes. When he got out of the truck he was shocked to find himself face to face with a young girl.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christina stood still. She didn't know what to do next. All she knew was that she had to stop Jonathan from getting to Lionel Luthor. And now that she had, it felt like everything inside her had just shut off.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked, concerned. Christina just stood there, not knowing what to do or how to respond. Little did she know that what she was doing was actually perfect for her situation. Jonathan slowly approached her.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" He told her softly. He guided her to the truck. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Still, Christina could not respond. "Don't worry. You'll be okay," Jonathan reassured her as he drove to the hospital.

At the hospital Jonathan sat in the waiting room while Christina was being checked out by the doctors. He was concerned about her. She hadn't been responding to any of the questions the nurses and doctors were asking her. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection to her. As he was waiting, his phone rang again. It was Lionel.

"Jonathan, or should I say, Mr. Senator? I would assume that the newly appointed senator of Kansas would not ignore such an important meeting."

"What do you want, Lionel?" Jonathan asked, irritated.

"Well, I had something very important to show you. But I will no longer waste my time waiting for you."

"What is it you wanted to show me Luthor? It has to have been important for you to call me."

"Oh, indeed Senator Kent . . . it's very important."

"Well then just tell me."

"Well I was just wondering what the people would say if they knew their newly appointed senator was keeping a very big secret from them? Something or should I say _someone_, beginning with the letter C."

"What the hell are you talking about . . . you son of a . . ."

"Careful, careful, careful, Senator. Don't forget, you and I have a, uh, _common_ interest. One that, oh... both of us would, uh, protect with our _lives_. I have nothing but respect for a man who would deliberately _hurl_ himself into the spotlight with such a . . . dangerous secret that must stay hidden."

"I won't let you destroy my family Lionel!" Jonathan loosens his tie and sits down to calm himself. "We can withstand anything you bring down on us . . ." He takes a deep breath, "because we have each other. That's what will always separate the Kents from the Luthors."

"Well that's very true senator, but the question is would you still be that strong if say somebody let this secret out?" All that remained was the dial tone.

Jonathan felt his heart constrict at Lionel's words. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He stood up to try to get some fresh air, but he got light-headed and began to sway. One of the nurses noticed him.

"Mr. Kent? Mr. Kent, what's wrong?"

"Can't . . . Hurt . . . Help . . ." Jonathan managed to pant out just as he collapsed onto the floor.

Christina was standing by the window wondering how she was going to get out of the hospital without causing suspicion. All of a sudden she heard someone yell out "Code blue! Get a doctor, quick!" She ran around to where the noise was, ignoring the doctor trying to get her to lie back down. When she reached the noise she was upset to see the doctors and nurses surrounding her grandfather.

"No, no, no, no, please no!" She sobbed into the arms of the doctor who had chased after her.

Clark, Martha, Lois and Chloe and everyone else were still celebrating when Clark's mobile started ringing. He excused himself and went outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Clark Kent?"

"Yes, it is."

"Mr. Kent my name is Doctor Ryan Williams. Now please don't panic but we have your father, Senator Jonathan Kent, here."

"Oh my god!"

"Mr Kent it looks like your father has just suffered a heart attack. All I can tell you at the moment is that he is in getting tests done. But if you can get here it would be appreciated."

"Yes definitely, we'll be right there." He walked inside saw his mum talking to Lois and Chloe and walked over to her. When the three of them turned and saw his face they all knew something was wrong.

"Hey Smallville I told you to turn your frown upside down, don't make me do it myself." Lois joked. But as soon as she saw his face, she realized it was serious.

"Clark what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Clark took a deep breath and leaned and whispered in to his mum's ear. Martha's eyes grew wide in shock and she ran outside. Clark decided to tell Lois and Chloe, and then they went after Martha and drove to the hospital.

When they arrived, they were told to wait in the waiting room and that someone would be with them soon. They saw a few policemen going from room to room and idly wondered why, but were mainly worried about Jonathan. Clark stood by the window looking outside; Lois walked over to him and entwined his hand in her own to comfort him. Martha sat patiently with Chloe, keeping herself calm, hoping that she wouldn't lose Jonathan, but also wondering why he had been here in the first place.

Christina was hiding in and out of rooms while the policemen continued to look for her. She managed to duck inside a closet just in time as one of them opened the door to the room she was in. It was another half an hour before the police gave up searching for her. She decided she wasn't leaving the hospital until she knew about her grandfather's health.

"Clark, the doctor's coming," Lois pointed out. Martha stood up as the doctor approached them, but he instructed them to sit back down. Clark and Lois sat down hands still entwined. Martha and Chloe sat down slowly after them.

"Mrs Kent, Mr Kent, I'm Doctor Ryan Williams. I want to tell you straight off that Mr Kent is going to be fine, all his tests came back positive; we'll know a bit more when the blood test results come back. At the moment he is being moved into a room, once he's settled you can all go in and see him. Do you have any questions?"

"What was my dad doing here?" Clark inquired.

"He brought in a young girl he almost hit. Apparently she was in the middle of the road."

"Oh my god! Is the young girl alright?" Lois asked concerned.

"Well we we're very concerned, when he brought her in. She wasn't talking or even responding to anyone, but when Mr Kent was being attended to she broke down and now. . . she's disappeared." Doctor Williams said shaking his head.

"Is that what the police are here for?" Chloe asked.

"Yes we're very concerned for her health; hopefully we'll find her soon. Please don't tell Mr Kent that she has disappeared, we need him to stay calm. Depending on what the blood test results say he will probably be able to go home tomorrow." He shook Clark's hand and walked off. A few minutes later a nurse came and got them and led them to Jonathan's room.

When they entered his room he was hooked up to machines. Martha walked over to the bed and grasped his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles softly. His eyes opened slowly to see four sad faces looking at him.

"Shhhh . . . relax sweetie your in the hospital, you had a heart attack, so you need to stay calm." Martha said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah dad you gave us quite a fright." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"You become the new senator and end up in the hospital all in one night. Good one Mr Kent, but I'm glad you're going to be alright." She smiled at him and he smiled back. In a fleeting moment of spontaneity, Clark leant down and kissed Lois on the cheek. They were both shocked about it at first, but Lois decided to just go with her gut feeling and smile and Clark. He smiled back at her.

Jonathan coughed and Lois and Clark broke the look they were sharing. "There was a young girl I brought in . . . does anybody know how she is?" Jonathan noticed that they became tense and uncomfortable. "What? What is it? What's wrong with her?" Just as Martha was about to answer a sweet young voice answered from the door.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She said as she walked in and quickly shut the door.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." He said smiling at her.

"And I'm glad to see you are going to be alright Mr Kent." She said smiling back at him. She walked over and tenderly held his hand in her own, both oblivious to the stunned looks that the other three were giving them.

"Well I have to be going now Mr Kent, my parents are waiting for me. Take care of yourself." She gave his hand a squeeze before she left.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mum? Dad? Where are you two?" Christina called out as she returned to the fortress. She saw them walking hand in hand out of a little room. "Well I see you found the living quarters . . ." she chuckled, and then her face turned sour. "And we'll just pretend that nothing happened otherwise I may need therapy." She said smirking at them.

Clark and future Lois walked over to her shaking their heads and smiling at her. "So how did it go?" Clark inquired.

"As well as expected."

"What do you mean by that Christina?"

"It means Lana is still alive, unfortunately, and grandpa is in hospital but he is alive also. So . . . all in all it was a huge success. There is only one tiny thing I need to take care of before I take you back to your time." She said as she walked over to the console.

Clark and Lois watched as she rushed over to the console and put the blue crystal in her pocket. "What is it you need to take care of Christy? Can we help?" They saw that she was worried about something.

"You can talk to us Christina, we are your parents." Lois said as she approached her cautiously.

Christina stood there looking at them, debating whether she should tell them about Lionel and what she was going to use the crystal for. After a few minutes of silence she decided that her father and mother deserved to know.

"Dad . . . Lionel Luthor knows about you."

"What?"

"At the party, after grandpa was announced senator, he got a phone call on his mobile and I heard the conversation. It was Lionel Luthor. He told grandpa . . . that he wanted to meet with him, that he had something to show him. Then grandpa left the party, I went after him and at the hospital he had a heart attack . . . but they were able to save him. I let him know I was fine and now I'm here." She babbled nervously; wondering what they were going to say or do.

"Why was he at the hospital in the first place?" Lois inquired glancing at Christina.

Christina explained to them how she drugged Lana with sleeping pills and how she pretended to be hurt to keep Jonathan from going to the meeting with Lionel. They were stunned by what she told them. Lois on the other hand, was proud to know her daughter had the strength to do what it did to protect her family. Clark couldn't be any more proud of her.

"So after the police gave up looking for me, I walked to grandpa's room to see how he was."

"And how is he? Is he going to be alright?" Clark asked worried about his father. He already lost him once he didn't think he'd handle losing him again. Lois saw how worried he was so she embraced him and held him close to her.

Christina enjoyed seeing her parents so close, they always did have that strong connection. She remembered witnessing their past selves sharing the same look they were sharing now, in the hospital, and they weren't even together.

"Grandpa is going to be fine. His test results came back clear . . . but he has to keep calm. Don't worry dad, I came back to save him . . . not lose him again. Now I have to go take care of something." She was about to super speed away when she felt Clark's hand on her arm. "What is it dad?"

"I saw you put the crystal in your pocket . . . where are you going with it Christina?"

"I'm going to take care of a little problem." She said nervously.

"What problem . . . Christina? What exactly are you doing with that crystal?"

"Nothing really, it's just for safety," she lied.

"Christina?" Lois gave her a stern look. "I'm pretty sure your dad and I don't believe you."

"Fine . . . I'm going to go and use the crystal on Lionel. I'm going to erase everything he knows about you, and destroy any files he kept." She could see the worried looks on their faces. "Don't worry! I know how to use the crystal. I just don't want to send you two back with him knowing about you, it's too dangerous. Now . . . I really have to go." She didn't wait to hear a reply from them. She super sped out of the fortress, and headed back to Smallville.

"Clark . . . I'm worried about her." Lois said softly, leaning into his embrace.

"Me too Lo," he leant down and kissed the top of her head. She lifted her face up to look at him as he spoke. "But she's our daughter . . . I have faith in her."

"I do too Smallville." He leant down and they shared a tender kiss.

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to worry about Mr. Luthor," Christina said coyly. She pulled the crystal out of her pocket and pointed it at him. The blue light came out of the crystal and into Lionel's eyes. When she saw that he was in a trance like her dad was, she put the crystal back in her pocket and began the interrogation.

"Mr Luthor you will not remember anything that is said here. What do you know about Clark Kent?"

"That he is not from here. He is an alien with special powers. He comes from a planet called Krypton. He arrived in the first meteor shower." Christina stood there in shock as Lionel continued talking about her father. _My god! He knows everything about dad . . . I have to make him forget. First I want to know what files he has on dad._ Lionel was finished telling her everything he knew.

"How is it that you came to know all this about Clark Kent?"

"We were transferred into each other's bodies. He was me and I was him."

"Thank you Mr Luthor. Now I want to know what files you have on Clark . . . and where they are."

"Everything I have on Clark is in my room . . . upstairs."

Christina took off upstairs. When she entered she was shocked by what she saw. There were pieces of paper on the walls and they were covered with Kryptonian symbols. He knew way too much about her father and she had to make him forget. Using her super speed she gathered all the files into a bag to take back with her and took everything off the wall. _Now to wipe his memory._

When she arrived downstairs he was still standing in the same spot not even moving. She stood for a few minutes remembering how to use the crystal properly. She held the crystal right in front of his face and let the blue light enter his eyes again . . . but this time longer. "Now when you wake up the last thing you will remember is congratulating Jonathan Kent for becoming the new senator." She said sternly.

Lionel nodded his head. She pulled the crystal out and once again, the blue light came out of his eyes and back into the crystal. She picked up the bag and super sped outside. Standing outside she heard Lex arrive, and the subsequent argument that followed when he realized that Lionel had just congratulated Jonathan. Satisfied that her father's secret and her family was safe she picked up the bag and super sped back to the fortress.

When she arrived at the fortress Clark and Lois were waiting for her. She dropped the bag in front of him and hugged him. Clark could feel her shaking; he knew she was nervous about something.

"What's wrong Christina? Why are you shaking?" he inquired worried about her. Lois walked over to them and pulled Christina into her arms.

"What is it what's wrong sweetie?" her heart was breaking for her daughter.

"I did something . . . that I'm not proud of. I don't even know if it worked anyway." Christina was trying to hold the tears in. she pointed to the black bag "that is everything that Lionel Luthor had on you dad. He knew a lot . . . he knew everything about you."

Clark and Lois emptied the bag and had a look at the files quickly. They were completely stunned at everything Lionel knew. "If Lex had got a hold of this . . ."

"But he didn't dad . . . now would you like me to burn it . . . or do you want to have the honour?" she asked pointing to the pile of files and papers.

"Why don't we do it together?" he chuckled.

They both looked at the pile, their eyes went red and the files caught on fire. Clark stood holding his two girls watching as the files burnt. "Now that's what I call working as a family." Lois said chuckling, and then the three of them burst out laughing. After the laughter died down Christina walked out of the embrace and faced them.

"It's time to take you back now. Are you ready?" she asked holding out her hand to them both.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Clark said smiling. Lois and Clark grasped her hand.

When they opened their eyes they were in the fortress. "Do you think it worked? The change, I mean?" Clark inquired looking around.

"Well there's only one way to know dad . . . race you both to the farm." Christina took off and was soon followed by Lois and Clark.

Christina, Lois and Clark arrived at the same time. "It all looks the same." Clark said looking around the barn.

"Yeah it does. Aunt Chloe's car is here and it's night time so I would say it worked." She said proudly. "Why don't you both go inside, I just want to know if it worked with Lionel." But Christina didn't have to wait long because walking towards them was Chloe Sullivan, Martha Kent and a fit and healthy looking Jonathan Kent. Christina hid inside the barn listening.

"Son! There you two are. We've been wondering what was taking you so long." He looked towards them and saw they had their arms around each other's waist.

"I'm glad you worked it all out. Now come on, I've got cookies and hot chocolate waiting inside." Martha said pointing towards the house.

"Yeah come on cuz." Chloe said trying to pull Lois towards the house.

Lois and Clark were shocked by everything that was happening. "Why don't you three go inside and we'll be in . . . in a minute."

Jonathan looked at them wearily. "Ok, but don't take too long." he said as he Martha and Chloe began to walk towards the house.

"Hey dad." Clark called for him.

Jonathan turned back around. "Yes son?"

"Just out of curiosity, how's Lionel Luthor?"

"Clark you know Lionel's been in Belle Reeve ever since he had that accident at the manor, are you sure you're alright son?" Jonathan was concerned as to why Clark was asking about any of the Luthors.

"Yeah . . . I'm alright dad, just wondering. Go inside we'll be in, in a minute." Jonathan looked at him for a few seconds, smiled and walked towards the house where Martha and Chloe were waiting on the porch.

Lois and Clark walked inside the barn and headed up to the loft where Christina was waiting for them. Lois saw she was crying, walked over and hugged her, Clark soon joined them.

"Well whatever you did to Lionel worked Christina." Clark said as they walked up the stairs of the loft. Lois saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked tenderly.

"I have to go." Christina said sadly as she turned around to them.

Clark had tears in his eyes when she said that. Christina walked over and hugged them both. "Thank you Christina." Clark said still holding her.

"What for?"

"For showing me that I won't be alone. For what our future is going to be like."

"You're welcome mum and dad." Christina said hugging them again. "It's a shame you won't remember."

"What do you mean . . . won't remember?" Lois inquired.

"Well see once I use the crystal at the fortress and head back to my time, you won't remember me . . . your mind will be filled with memories of what happened after the past got changed. You won't remember anything about your life before, when grandpa died."

"But why can't we remember?" Lois said sadly. "I don't want to forget you."

"Don't worry mum . . . we'll see each other again." She embraced both of them and they held each other for a few minutes. She kissed them both on the cheek. "I love you both." Then she super sped back to the fortress where she once again used the crystal and was engulfed by the bright light.

Lois and Clark stood in the loft holding each other. "Thank you Clark . . . for trusting me with your secret." She looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Well I trust you Lois . . . I love you and I didn't want to go into this relationship with secrets." He smiled at her.

"I love you too and I promise you I'll keep your secret."

"I know you will." They leaned in towards each other and kissed passionately. They broke apart catching their breaths. "Now come on, didn't my mum say something about cookies and hot chocolate?" They walked down the loft stairs and towards the house, arms around each other's waist. Knowing that what they felt for one another was real and that they were soul mates.


	11. Epilogue

Well as they say all good thing must come to an end. Thank you everybody for reading this story, we hope you all enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it.

**EPILOGUE**

**Future 2021**

The Fortress was flooded by a bright white light.

"Welcome back my child," Jor-El's voice boomed out.

"Did it work?" Christina asked impatiently.

"I do not know Christina."

Christina took a big breath. "Well I guess I better go find out then. Thank you for everything," she said as she placed the crystal back in the console and super sped to Smallville. When she arrived she was shocked to see her mum and dad's car and Aunt Chloe and Uncle Bruce's car in her grandparent's driveway.

As she began to walk towards the house she heard her father fly in behind her.

"Christina Ellen Kent, you have a lot explaining to do young lady. Where have you been?" he asked sternly.

Christina turned around slowly and faced her father Clark Kent/Superman with tears in her eyes. "Daddy." She exclaimed as she ran over and embraced him.

"Hey . . . what's the matter with my girl?" he inquired soothingly to her.

"N . . . nothing dad, it's just really good to see you." Christina said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well sweetie I'm glad you're ok. And I know everyone else is going to be as well." He looked at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Hey everyone come outside! There's a surprise for you." Clark called out to the family inside the house.

When everyone stepped outside they were all shocked but extremely happy to see Christina. But nobody was more shocked and happier then Lois Lane. "Where on earth have you been Christina Ellen Kent?" she asked as she walked towards her and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry . . . for worrying you all but there was something very important that needed fixing." She hugged her mum and wouldn't let go until she saw everyone else. She hugged and kissed each and every one of them until she got to her grandfather. She stood in one place staring at him intently.

"What do I have something on my face?" he asked wiping his hands over his face and chuckling. Then he got a big surprise when she embraced him like she never had before. Jonathan Kent was worried about her because he felt her shaking and crying. "Hey sweetie . . . what's with the tears?" he asked pulling her away from him so he could see her face. When he looked into her eyes he had never seen such sadness before.

"I'm sorry . . . it's just really good to see you grandpa."

"Well it's great to see you as well. Now where have you been all this time?"

"That's what I would like to know?" Clark said as he changed back into his normal clothes.

"I would really like to tell you all," Christina said smiling, "but if you don't mind . . . I would really like to leave it in the past." She chuckled as she walked towards the house only to be stopped by her mom.

"We have been really worried about you Christina. You have been missing for a week and all you have to say is leave it in the past. Young lady I need more information." Lois said sternly with her hands on her hips, but all of a sudden she saw something in Christina's eyes and finally understood where she had been.

"I can't tell you much, just that what I did was for a good cause." She replied hoping they would leave it at that.

"Umm . . . guys I would like a few minutes alone with my daughter please." Lois said glancing at everyone else.

"Sure." Clark said as he leaned in and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips and then they all walked to the house and inside to wait.

"What's up mum?"

"So this is what you meant by we will see each other again." Lois smirked at her.

Christina was surprised. "How did you? When did you?"

"Your eyes . . . they were the same sad eyes when you left us in the loft that day."

"You weren't supposed to remember. How did you remember mum?"

"I gave birth to you. Need I say more?"

"How much do you remember?"

"I only remember you from that day in the loft. Why?"

"No reason mum." She said hugging Lois again. Lois and Christina stood wrapped in each others arms when they heard Jordan come up to them. "Hey brat, how are you?" Christina said as she bent down and gave him a hug.

"I'm not a brat. And I'm fine. Where have you been for a week, anyways?" Her eleven year old brother asked smarmily.

"To hell and back little brother." Lois chuckled at her son's expression, then she embraced both of her children and they walked towards the house, up the front stairs and stood on the porch. Jordan walked inside leaving Lois and Christina by the door.

"So are you going to tell me what you have been up to for a week?" Lois inquired as everyone stood watching them.

Christina thought about how much she should tell them and decided just to tell them one sentence and hope they leave it at that. "Well let's just say it began with changing the past and fixing the future." She shut the door happy that she had changed the past and future for the better.

THE END

On behalf of Trixie and myself, we thank you all for reading this and the wonderful reviews you gave us.


End file.
